nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Jade
Bailey Jade is a character role-played by TinyStunt Description Bailey Jade is a Paramedic FTO for the Emergency Medical Services, call-sign Papa-6. Backstory Bailey’s parents were both Military Nurses in the Army. She grew up very sheltered on base and often spent time in the ward volunteering and helping out where she could. One day there was an attack on the base and caused an explosion that unfortunately killed both her parents while they were at work. Bailey was devastated by this for years and coped with it by turning away from medicine completely. She instead tried to stay away from people in need and focused on getting a business degree. Until one day, she was walking to class and saw a motorcyclist lose control of his bike directly in front of her. The man slid across the road, falling off a bridge and landed in a shallow pond. She immediately found herself running towards the motorcyclist and carefully lifted his head above water to breathe and talked to him until help arrived. As the ambulance drove off in the distance, she stood there frozen staring at the sirens remembering the feeling she got from helping others. She realized right then that she couldn’t live in fear. Helping people is what she was meant to do, and she is determined to become a paramedic to help others. Los Santos Bailey then arrived in Los Santos and was determined to become a paramedic. After performing several ride-a-longs with a few [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS']] including [[Sam McEntyre|'Sam McEntyre']] and [[Mari Jones|'Mari Jones']], she attended the EMS Academy. Bailey passed the Academy with flying colors and became a full fledged EMS trainee. Bailey was eventually promoted to EMT and after many weeks and dealing with a number of events, Bailey was promoted to paramedic when she completed CC training. Characteristics Like most medics, Bailey is by the book, not usually tolerating the antics of [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda Pancake']] or [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']]. She is very respectful of her superiors and calls anyone who is a higher rank than her "boss". She is also equally polite in addressing people as either "sir" or "ma,am". Bailey is a committed medic who loves to help those who are in need. Bailey is well known for handing out jello to patients, the two flavors that are frequently handed out are lime and cherry. Bailey is very sociable person who has many friends and is friendly to everyone. She also trusts everyone, a little too much sometimes. It is said that because Bailey is so by the book, works really hard and has the same style of hair, she has been compared to [[Mari Jones|'Mari Jones']], the EMS chief. Relationships Bailey has many friends and never knows a stranger, yet she has a few who she really admires and whom she calls her best friends. Midas Campinetti A judge who Bailey went on two dates with, their relationship did not continue since Bailey found out information that was less then desirable about him. Bryce Miller A frat boy who is obsessed with white claws that Bailey went on a date with. The date ended up being one of the worst dates for Bailey since the it ended with her performing CPR on him to save his life. Steve En A nerdy looking guy with curly hair and glasses. He asked Bailey on a date and before they made any further plans, Bailey told him that she was already interested in someone else and couldn't go on the date anymore. Steve reacted badly to this and became "melodramatic". He jumped in front of a truck after being rejected, jumped off a building, tweeted negatively about Bailey, tried to spread false rumors and blocked her on his phone while trying to get over his distraught feelings. During this time Bailey also found out that his real name is actually Carl Nash. Steve eventually came up to talk to Bailey while she was riding with MJ at the construction site, pulled her aside and apologized for his actions. He still continues to be persistent after being rejected. Daisy Dukakis A red haired, sun-glass wearing, filthy civilian who is Bailey's ball & chain. They often bully each other for fun, but deep down they care a lot for one another's well being. Bailey holds a lot of trust in her and vents to Daisy when she has something on her mind. They frequently hang out whenever Bailey isn't working and drive around together being cute. Daisy's favorite flavor is strawberry and she is the only person who gets strawberry flavored jello from Bailey. Rumors have it that Daisy is secretly her favorite ride along.. They became an official couple on the 3rd of December, 2019. #Dailey is the nickname used to describe their beautiful relationship and has been mentioned by several people. Emergency Medical Services (EMS) [[Mari Jones|'Mari Jones']] The mom and chief of the EMS, whom Bailey has much admiration and respect for. [[Sam McEntyre|'Sam McEntyre']] Arguably Bailey's best friend, she is a fellow EMS who is a no nonsense EMT who has taken Bailey under her wing. [[Bambii Byrd|'Bambii Byrd']] One of Bailey's closest friends, she and Bailey have worked and danced together on many occasions. They also share an occasional joke about their bad driving (especially when Bambii 10-Ziggys). Bailey and Bambii were both promoted and became Paramedics together. Khloe Brooks Another one of Bailey's closest friends, always willing to defend Bailey no matter what, and has the cutest giggle Bailey has ever heard. They are also roommates, Bailey pays rent and has a room in Khloe's vinewood house. Nettie Machete A fellow EMS who is another one of Bailey's best friends, she has also taken Bailey under her wing and has advised her on many occasions during training. Nettie has given the honorary nickname of Best Girl to Bailey, in recognition of her supportiveness and how often she deals with Nettie's shenanigans. She often bullies or messes with Bailey for fun. After consulting to Nettie about her love life one day, Nettie noticed Bailey's inability to say no to people interested in dating her and took the initiative to teach Bailey a lesson in the art of rejection. Which eventually prompted Bailey to start refusing dates and politely let down others who were interested because her heart is already taken by a very special red-head. Other Relationships Jack Deadwood Jack is a mysterious individual who has been stalking Bailey for months. She has received text messages and photos covered with blood of just herself and her riding along with other EMS. He uses the blood of a deceased EMS named Stacy whom he killed to write on his photos. Through his messages he often gives the nickname Angel to Bailey and he has an obsession of keeping her "safe". Senior Officer [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] managed to arrest Jack with the help of EMS Chief [[Mari Jones|'Mari Jones']], but he was released because they were unable to charge him with anything. On January 3rd, 2020, Bailey and an EMT named [[Matthew Graves|'Matthew Graves']] responded to a 10-47 call at the Vinewood Bowl. As soon as they arrived on scene they were kidnapped by two masked individuals and were brought to the Paleto Forest Sawmill. There a third masked individual came out of second car with a handcuffed Jack Deadwood. The kidnapper's objective was to make Bailey confront Jack after all the mind games from the text messages and photos he put her through. Instead, Jack kept denying everything while repeating that he wanted to keep Bailey safe. One of the masked individuals pulls Jack aside to have a more "intimate" conversation with him, while the other two went and released Bailey and Matt. After getting back on duty, Bailey soon gets a 911 about a body left at lower Pillbox. There she finds Jack Deadwood with a faint pulse, a cut on his throat and various signs of gruesome torture done to his body. Doctor notes He was suffering a large amount of blood loss and needed to be rushed into surgery. During the operation, something was lodged inside his throat and upon further investigation the doctors find a baggy with a note inside that says, “Leave Bailey alone”. Jack is currently in the ICU for recovery after surviving the surgery. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:EMS/Doctors